Colliding Worlds
by Margot-Eve
Summary: AU! Megamind is a Prince. His planet was not sucked in by a black hole and his people decided to pay a visit to Earth. What happens when two different races meets? Nothing good, or maybe...?


This is only a test run for a fanfiction. It's going to be taken down... or not. It's all up to the reviews I'll get. I don't want to start something that probably won't have much viewers anymore. So please give me your opinion on this. I'll highly appreciate it, so instead of 'Story Alert' button, please hit Reviews ;]

Megamind is not mine sadly.

* * *

><p>The news came unexpected. Suddenly the whole humanity knew they were not alone in the universe. The official message was simple. "We're not your enemies. We're coming in peace." Cliché, yes, but it was enough to put the whole world in fear. What to do? What to expect?<p>

Experts from all over the world had a problem. The media was speculating. Friends or enemies. Are we going to face the "War of Worlds" or something more like "E.T."? Humans got divided on those who believed in the message, those who though they were enemies and those who though it was a bullshit, made up by the governments to distract people from the actually important stuff. Soon a closer communication occurred. Aliens provided humans with all information on them. Their history, planets geology and technology. The debates were on. Next the Deivens proposed a cooperation. Apparently they needed some of the resources, which could be found only on Earth. In exchange they were open to share their technology with humans.

Although everyone was excited on this idea, the insecurity remained. The debates among scientists, politics and religious leaders continued. Few years passed until they gave a green light for the aliens to arrive on Earth, but on humans terms.

Soon the emissaries arrived. The meeting place was somewhere in Arizona. The assigned welcoming team felt both excited and terrified. Aliens were something you see only in movies. Were they green with jet black eyes? Or maybe had tentacles instead of hands and legs? Maybe both? The ship landed and the whole military base gulped. The doors opened with a hiss and bright light blinded the men for a while. Then three silhouettes appeared at the entrance.

As the aliens came closer they looks were finally exposed. They were humanoids, with blue skin and enormous, bald craniums and their eyes were almost luminescent. The seemingly older alien had a full, black goatee, while the younger one had only a thin strip of a goatee. Their clothes were snow white with glowing blue ornamentation, which reminded one of the soldiers about 'Tron: Legacy'. Two males wore fitting pants and had a sash around their waists. The younger looking alien had also blue, long cuffs on his arms embedded with lightning symbol, he also wore black boots with lots of buckles, which did not went quite good with his outfit. All three wore capes. The older alien in the front wore long cape with enormous collar, whilst the younger one at the back had a bit smaller collar. The female wore fitting dress with long tail, while her collar was significantly small. They seemed unarmed. And the bejeweled crowns on their heads meant something, which made the ambassador almost faint. Visiting royalty. Those guys were no joking. They definitely wanted something from humans and pulled the strongest cards they had.

The ambassador, older man, stepped closer to the guests and spoke.

"Welcome on Earth. My name is Ian Blackstoneburry. I am an ambassador, chosen by the governments from across the world, to greet you and give our best regards. We hope you will enjoy your stay." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He was too nervous, but still he was a diplomat with years of practice. He also hoped the aliens knew English.

"I am Anhion, I am, you may call it, in your human's terms, King of Deiven. This is my son Khe'rthan and my wife Sa'shel." He offered his hand to his wife, which she gladly accepted and stepped closer. His son's eyes rested on the soldiers guns, he whispered something to his father, but the King had ignored it.

Blackstoneburry had invited the king and his family into the facility designated to host the aliens in. The leader of aliens gladly accepted the invitation, than he snapped his fingers and three robots came out of the ship. Their bodies were silver-like and slim, and looked quite harmless. At least two of them. The third one had spikes added to its body. The heads of the robots were made of some black material, which looked like glass.

"These are our guards. I hope it won't be a problem." Anhion said in a tone that indicated that 'problems' could be easily solved with those three.

The human diplomat had not seen any kind of problem with robots.

Next day a plane was prepared. The guests were to visit the White House, from there they would fly to Europe, Asia and Africa.

After months of negotiations and after the havoc in media about the aliens visit had calmed down a bit the royal family had returned to the United States. The government had build an embassy for Deiven's royal family, but before they could move in there was one last appointment, so Anhion, Sa'shel and Khe'rthan had stayed in a hotel.

"_Son, I want you to come with us to visit the president."_ Anhion looked angrily at his son, who laid at his bed and read some magazine.

"_I'm not interested." _Khe'rthan flipped the page and ate a potato chip from a bowl on his bedside table.

"_You should be. You are to success the position of a leader."_

"_I don't want to."_

Anhion massaged his temple and tried to remain calm, just like Sa'shel said. Don't push him, his just a teenager. Teenager… the man narrowed his eyes. If he could have his way with his son, he would throw him out of bed and force him out of the hotel room, NOW. But he did not want a row with his only son here, with all those humans overhearing. His wife was so much better with talking over to their child…

"_Khe'rthan… please, do it for your mother."_

Finally, the magazine was put aside and the young Deivenian stood up.

"_Fine. But I don't like it." _His robot dressed him in his cape, tied the sash around his hips and put the crown on his head.

"_What's there to like? It's a politic, son. We need their resources and they need our inventions to make their world better. It's called a trade."_ Anhion came closer to his son, straightening his cape on his shoulder.

"_I don't like how they look at us. And do you really believe they would use our creations for good? Have you forgotten their past history?" _

"_I haven't forgotten and I am not blind. We are new for them. They had never made a contact with other civilization, with time they will come to treat us like something usual."_

Young prince snorted.

"_They barely treat EACH OTHER normal. How can they come to accept us? They are such a low leveled civilization… Not better than Kalaikants."_

"_Khe'rthan! We also had been once like them, all worlds had a long road to go. Give them some time."_

"_Yes, yes. I know… Can we just go and have it all behind us?" _Khe'rthan left his room alongside his robot guardian.

When he was gone Sa'shel peaked inside the room to check at her husband.

"_How did it went?"_

"_How do you think? His angry because we made him come here, he does not want to be here."_

"_Oh, honey. His young and just tries to show you his new attitude, you know, the adult one."_

Her husband snorted._ "Yes, I saw the spikes…"_

"_Oh, come on. Don't tell me you forgot how you used to be his age!"_

"_Definitely not so disobedient."_

She gave him the 'oh really?' look and sighed. "_We need to give him some time. Maybe he should spend some time, with humans his age? This would give him some different perspective, what do you think?"_

"_I think you are a genius, my love…" _he kissed her and looked into her eyes "_Are you sure we NEED to be on that appointment? Can't we call in sick or something?"_ He raised his eyebrow suggestively.

She slapped his arm playfully.

"_And who is now a teenager, huh?" _Sa'shel giggled

"_Hey, I can't help it! You're my wife! Very beautiful and very tempting…" _Anhion murmured and tried to kiss her neck but was interrupted by someone clearing his throat.

"_Can't you two do this in place a bit more private? I just ate! And you were just scolding me for being late…" _Khe'rthan rolled his eyes at his parents' behaviour.

"_He used to be such a good kid… You sure he was not brainwashed or something?"_ king asked his queen and she only gave him a warning look.

The idea to send the alien boy to high school was not very welcomed by the officials. They tried to logically explain that sending Khe'rthan with human children to school was a big mistake, for now. But the king said, that maybe a close contact with the young humans might be very good for future partnership between two races. An agreement has been made. A month in school, a trial period for adaptation, if this will fail, they won't ask about it again. But if you were to ask Khe'rthan of his opinion, he would agree with humans.

High school. The vestibule of Hell. Just how in the world humans tolerated this place? Probably another mystery of life… And he could not bring his disguise generator or Minion. Life sucks. And so did the food here. What in the name of S'urtha Almighty was this? A new kind of life form? Was this even edible? Was this… moving? Khe'rthan poked his lunch. When he'll be back at the hotel, he's going to have a serious talk with his father. He tried to take a bite of this… thing but to tell the truth, he'd prefer to starve to death rather than eat this! The blue alien pouted, he wanted his Chew'hala and Surtidi.

"Hey! Blue face! Are you saaaad?"

And a laser gun. Big one.

"Yes, it's because your face so ugly."

The whole cafeteria went silent. Apparently he was interrupted by the captain of the football team. (Make a note, the football team captain is the most likely person to pick on the weird kid… Rule number one of teen's movies).

"What did you just said E.T?" Jason, or Jordan or something like that. Khe'rthan was not sure about his name.

"Oh, excuse me, I did not know you were deaf, or that this was chool for disabled. You want me to repeat it for you?"

He put back his fork and looked straight at his aggressor, raising an eyebrow. This earned him a grab on his shirt and a lift up so he was staring directly at the football player's face.

"It's school, dumbass, learn the freaking language BEFORE you try to invade a planet." Jason (or Jordan) hissed and dropped his 'victim'.

The prince looked at the boy in front of him and started laughing. "_Ach, chimshi'eet! Ach, bara me! Ahahaha!_" he grabbed his stomach trying to catch a breath. "You… Think that we want to invade you? And for what? You mindless being cannot think of anything else other than yourself! You practically ruined your own planet and you're not stopping on that!" He stood straight, wiped a tear from his eye. "Achh… Believe me if we wanted to invade you… We would have already done that." He finished with a treat in his voice, then left.

Stupid, narrow minded, brainless beings. Why was he even here? What his parents wanted to achieve?

"Nice speech there." A female voice spoke behind him. He turned on his heel to face probably one more opponent and froze.

Was it his imagination or did just heard Tom Jones's "She's a Lady"? She walked closer brushing her long hairs behind her ear. Big blue eyes looking at him with a sparkle of humor. Her lips in a crooked smile. He gulped.

"You think?" '_Achh, porthe me, S'urtha'_ Was this his voice?

"I'm Roxanne Ritchi, I work in school newspaper. " She smiled. What a smile!

"Shekhi Khe'rthan… Muje… My name's Khe'rthan…"_ 'THINK! USE YOUR BRAIN! IT'S BIG FOR SOME REASON, FOOL!'_ "Nice to… meet you…" '_Finally! A coherent speech!'_ . "You really… liked that? It was a bit, you know, harsh."

"Well, you've got some valid points there." They started walking together. "I think we also need to know more about your race, it seems we're going to work together. Do you care to meet me after school for some interview for the newspaper?"

"Abso-la-tleee! When do you want to meet? And where?" Had he just mispronounced a word? Oh, shit! Will she laugh?

She only smiled adorably. "It's 'absolutely' and I thought about Friday in the public library. We could meet at the school parking and go there." She stopped in front of the chemistry lab.

"Sure! I'll be there… Okaay, I have got to go. I have classes elsewhere…" he started to walk very hestitantly.

"Oh, an one more thing." He turned immediately hearing her voice.

"Yes?"

"Nice T-shirt."

Khe'rthan smiled widely, looking down on his Guns'n'Roses T-shirt with an up standing collar.

"Thanks!"

Maybe, just maybe, high school won't be so annoying after all…

Sa'shel watched her husband with a small smile. Paperwork was something even the alien king would prefer to skip. And so he did. She could see small figures made out of paper. In this world they called that origami, if she was not mistaken.

"_What are you doing, my love?_" she asked trying to hide her humor. Apparently her voice send him into panic as he grabbed all the origami and threw them under the desk, pretending to work.

"_Well, it's the documents send to us by, ugh, what's the word… um… United Europe?"_

"_European Union."_

"_Potato tomato."_

"_What does it say?" _she came closer and rested her hands on his shoulders.

Anhion flipped few pages looking for the document… which wasn't there. He took a peek beneath his desktop and bit his lip.

Sa'shel laughed.

"_You're such a child sometimes. Were is Fumi?" _she helped him pick up all the figures and restore them, more or less, to their previous form.

"_With the young one. Since Khe'rthan is in the educational facility for adolescents, he feels a bit lonely. I think they went to the hotel's kitchen."_

"_It's _high school_ my love." _

"_Yes, of course." He sighed. "I wish, the embassy was finished… Or we could just go back..."_

"_So you could make more of those?" _she held up an origami of Kiri bird. "_Or are you simply worried about our son?"_

"_You know, sometimes I suspect you of reading my mind." _He looked at her faking suspicion.

"_It's a wife __thing, to be able to read my husband."_ She send him a playful wink.

Anhion encircled his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. They stood like that for a bit, until she decided it's about time he'd do some work.

"_And stop worrying about Khe'rthan! I'm his mother and I know he'll be fine. Now, go back to work!" _she kissed him on the head and left.

"_Yes, ma'am." _The king muttered ordering his papers. "_Why am even asking myself after who he got this attitude?"_

"_I've heard that!"_

"_Super hearing… Wives are scary…"_

* * *

><p><em>chimshi'eet<em> - literally crowd, people. Often used in urban language. Similar to Oh my Goodness or something like that during laughing.

_bara me_ - Spare me, or Give me a break

_porthe me_ - Help me.

_Sekhi_ - Name

_muje_ - I mean

Kiri bird - a bird looking a bit like a chicken, only it's ten foot tall, with long peacock like tail and a head similar to a snake. They are famous for their multicolour feathers


End file.
